


Red Flag

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two collide two are left waiting for news on the man they love....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago.

“Red flag! Slow down Kimi, there’s a red flag!”

Instinct kicks in when the flags come out. I slow down, quick enough to avoid potential danger, but not so fast that Rosberg runs up my arse. Cautiously I drive to the red flag line and stop. I haven’t passed any accidents so it must have been behind me. Probably turn 12, it’s a tricky bastard in the wet. I see the others stopping behind me - Rosberg, one of the Saubers, one of the…..shit… I keep it simple over the radio, “Who and how bad?” even though I can already guess the answer. There are two cars missing behind me and one of them is his.

 

“It’s Seb and Fernando. It’s bad mate.”

We sit in our little cocoons for what seem like hours, but is really only minutes. You can’t see anything from here except ahead and in your mirrors. There’s nothing to do, but think. I hate thinking, it leads you to places that you don’t want to be in. I think about the first time I met him. His eyes are what first capture you, big and beautiful and you find yourself drowning in them whether you want to or not. I shake my head and try to forget him. It’s wet on track and if we are going to restart I need to be focussed. If you don’t focus in this game then you get hurt. Briefly I wonder if that is what has happened. Could he have been distracted? Distracted by our row, distracted by me, could this be my fault?

 

“Kimi…the race isn’t restarting. Slow drive round to the pit lane in formation mate. Take your time.”

Shit. Abandoning the race is big. I concentrate on what I’m doing, there are too many people around the track for me to fuck up and slide. Once I’m in the pit I can find Mark or Steve and they’ll let me know how he is. Before I know it I’m being rolled backwards into the garage. It’s amazing I made it round as I have no recollection of it. I’m straight out the car and heading towards Mark. The tv screens stop me in my tracks. The cars are destroyed, you can see a glimpse of the racing red and the sleek blue, but other than that they resemble race cars no longer. They are working on someone on the ground, but I can’t see who because of the green screens the marshals are holding up. An ambulance is racing away, presumably carrying the other man. Mark walks towards me, his face desperately trying to remain professional - concerned, but nothing more, but his eyes betray his fear. Shit this is bad.

 

“Cardiac arrest….restarted….choked on tongue….broken leg….head injuries….hospital”

We’ve been sitting on the hard plastic chairs for over an hour now. Heikki is sat on my left, Felipe on my right and there are others milling around too, Christian, Rocky, Andrea and Stefano amongst them. There’s no news. Suddenly Heikki jumps up, declares he can’t take anymore and rushes out of the door. The waiting is killing him. The man he loves is hurt and no-one is telling us anything. I’ve known that Heikki was in love with Seb for ages. I know how he is feeling right now, he is terrified for the man he loves just like me, so waving the others to stay I rush out into the rain after him.

 

“Sssh….it’s ok”

It takes 10 minutes of running and chasing before I catch up with Heikki who has collapsed to his knees in a quiet park in the middle of this strange city. He is sobbing and I can do nothing, but hold him as he lets his tears flow. In some ways I wish I could be like him, I am in the same pain, but I cannot let it go. If I drop a single tear now I fear I will never stop. After a few minutes Heikki’s sobs begin to ease and I guide him from the centre of the path over to a bench under a big tree. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Heikki looks at me and I can see the fear and heartbreak in his eyes.

 

“I love him. I know he doesn’t love me, but I love him and I don’t know what I’ll do if he dies.”

I put my hands on each side of Heikki’s face and look him straight in the eye and I tell him “Seb is not going to die. Neither of them are going to die. They have more years of battling each other for the title of youngest driver to win X amount of times left yet.” I think Heikki can tell that I’m saying it as much for my own benefit as for his. He knows that we are in the same position. I brush away a tear with my thumb and kiss him lightly on his forehead. Before either of us know it our lips have crashed together, my tongue battling with his, his teeth nipping my bottom lip making me gasp and my hand tangling tight in his blond hair. His hands feel cold, but comforting under my shirt. He pinches my nipple and I gasp out loud. When his hands start to fumble with my belt I realise where we are and what we are doing and I push him away. I push him hard and he ends up on the ground at my feet.

 

“Kimi, please. I need this. I need you. You are the only one who understands.”

His voice was pleading, begging as he knelt in front of me. His hands were running up and down my thighs as he leaned up to kiss me again and I let him. As his tongue plundered my mouth I could feel how much he needed it - how much he wanted me and this time when he went for my belt I let him. When his cold hand grasped my cock for the first time I hissed so hard I drew blood from his lip. I could taste the coppery blood on my tongue as he pulled his mouth away from mine. He looked at me, his eyes asking for permission and although my heart and sensible brain screamed at me to say no I found myself nodding.

 

“Oh fuck”

Was all I could say and think as his hot tongue licked down the length of me. Instinctively my hand tangled into his blond locks pulling him closer to me. Heikki’s warm, moist mouth enveloped me and the sensation of him sucking hard on me gave me goosebumps. He hummed slightly as he hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed up and down on my cock. I could see his right hand stroking up and down himself and as his hand got faster on himself his mouth got faster on me. As I felt myself start to twitch I tapped his shoulder expecting him to move away, but he didn’t - instead he sucked harder and faster and swallowed hard as I came bucking into his mouth. As he pulled his mouth away he let out a desperate wail as he came on the ground. I tried to ignore my growing sense of shame as I sorted my trousers and helped Heikki up to his feet.

 

“Any news?”

Heikki and I had rushed back to the hospital in silence. Christian spoke with a grave tone, “Fernando has a broken leg, ribs and a cut to the head. He is sedated for now. Sebastian…Seb has head injuries. He….he isn’t conscious….yet, he isn’t conscious yet.” “Is he stable?” I was shocked at the sound of my own voice and wished I hadn’t asked when I heard the word “Critical” in return. I tried to process the fact that Seb was hurt, badly hurt as I found myself being lead to my lover’s room and sank down into another cold, hard plastic seat looking at him lying on the bed in front of me. He looked peaceful, like he was simply asleep almost…if you could ignore the bandages, tubes and machines. I fought back tears as I placed a gentle kiss his lips. I clasped his hand into mine and thought about our row this morning. He was sick of the Iceman, sick of my inability to talk about my feelings and I got mad because he knew that I loved him. I don’t get why people have to go on so much about words all the time, surely it is what you do that counts?

 

“He knows that you love him. He just needs to hear it. Words mean a lot to him.”

I jump at the sound of the other voice. I was so lost in my tears I hadn’t heard Heikki come into the room. “He’s awake” gesturing his head towards the room next door. I smiled lightly, I was genuinely pleased - on the track we may be big rivals, but off it we’re all friendlier than the media would have people believe. Heikki looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes, unrequited love is shit and it hurts. I wish I could help him, but I can’t. He locks onto my eyes and there is a silent agreement that we’ll never mention what happened this afternoon again.

 

“He loves you. I love him, but he loves you. He needs words and he needs you.”

Heikki slips out of the room as silently as he came in. I rest my head down on the bed looking up at the bruising starting to form around my lover’s eyes and I can no longer fight back the tears.

 

“I love you Seb. Wake up and I’ll finally tell you properly. Wake up and I’ll tell you every day to make you happy.”


End file.
